


Eagerly his

by himitsuzune



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Corrin - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light breathplay, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Spanking, i dunno what else to tag this vote now on your phones for additional tags?, loving and consensual rough sex, so much self indulgence god help me, there's a bit in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsuzune/pseuds/himitsuzune
Summary: Self-indulgent just-for-fun smut I wrote late last year, with f!Corrin and Niles (so little content of him with female Corrin! Had to add some stuff for 'em). Corrin's always had some rougher desires, and when they come to light, Niles is more than happy to oblige.Contains loving and consensual S and M, unrealistic expectations for an erection (probably?), some humor here and there, plenty of dirty talk and rough fun, and Niles (and Corrin) being vaguely insatiable.





	Eagerly his

When Corrin returned to her quarters that evening, she didn’t expect Niles to be there, waiting for her. Though they’d married a short time ago, she’d thought she’d heard he’d been busy working at one of the facilities in the castle. 

But it seemed that wasn’t the case. He greeted her the moment she stepped inside, rather obviously locking the door and then gently taking her wrists in his hands as she moved to embrace him. 

He kissed her with surprising tenderness, a movement she reciprocated eagerly, red eyes fluttering shut as his tongue slid across her lips. She opened her mouth to allow him access, but instead he moved back, just enough that he could speak while still being close to her.

“Welcome home, love,” he said softly, pressing his body against hers. She wanted to kiss him again, but he kept dodging her lips, and she could practically feel the smile on his face.

“Niles,” she replied after a moment. “Why… why won’t you let me kiss you?”

“Because I don’t want to be tempted away from asking you something very important.”

She felt a slight bit of panic in the pit of her stomach. Had she forgotten something? They’d only married last month- did Niles believe in monthly anniversaries or something? She hadn’t even bought him a gift!

“What is it?” She ventured, leaning in again in hopes she might manage to steal a kiss, but he once more playfully avoided it.

“How would you like me to treat you tonight?” He was practically purring, and she could feel his warmth against her. “You’ve been terribly tense lately… I want nothing more than to offer you some release.” Finally he allowed her to kiss him, and this time it was Corrin that pulled away to answer.

At first, she’d not realized the many ways that people could go about the act of having sex- while Camilla had given her The Talk when she was younger, it was with the caveat that she’d educate her more when she was romantically interested in someone. And while Corrin had learned quite a bit from the romance novels she’d begged Gunter to buy her, and her mind had come up with plenty of pleasant fantasies (when you’re locked up in a fortress alone for eighteen years, sometimes you just have to spend a day pleasuring yourself, okay?), Camilla was currently still busy on a mission, and only Elise knew about her marriage.

Oops.

But immediately her mind had gone to one of the… darker fantasies she’d been entertaining. In one of her books, one she found particularly enticing, one character loved his partner dearly, but was cruel to her in the bedroom, and the partner loved every moment of it. He called her names, spanked her, treated her roughly… But in the end, he always remembered to tell her how much he loved her, how he found her beautiful and strong. He’d bring her water and snacks and they’d fall asleep in each other’s arms with smiles upon their lips. Sometimes he’d feel guilty and they’d have to stop, or something might get to the partner and they’d stop- overall, it was quite different from most of the books she’d read. 

It was a bit embarrassing trying to explain how her first copy got ruined, however. (Something told her Gunter didn’t exactly believe her “I dropped it in the bath” excuse.)

So she swallowed her fear and answered him. She pulled back just enough to look him in the eye, and with her voice low, she replied.

“I… I want you to be cruel to me. I want you to hold me down, and… and put your hands on my neck, and… I want you to…” She faltered for a moment, but forced herself to go on, even if her eyes were downcast. “I want you to fuck me until all I can think is your name.”

Niles seemed surprised at first, eye wide and lips slightly parted. But soon that morphed into a cheshire cat grin, and he pulled her close, the hand at her waist straying down. She shivered, watching his expression as his hand lowered, lowered, and roughly grabbed her rear, then gave it a light smack.

Corrin stifled a moan, closing her eyes and pressing her lips together. She felt her cheeks stain red, even the tips of her ears- and Niles let out a soft, pleased laugh. 

“Did you enjoy that, slut?” He asked, his voice a soft growl. She felt her entire body heat up at that, and she nodded, suddenly feeling very much like her armor was a hindrance.

“You will speak when spoken to,” Niles said, hand on her chin. 

“Yes.”

“Yes sir.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

He began to remove her armor, letting it fall to the floor without a care. it clanged and crashed on the wooden floor, making all manner of ruckus, and though Corrin bashfully followed as he led her towards the bed, Niles didn’t seem to care. 

All that was left after a few moments was her dress and stockings, and while she knew from experience her husband loved marking her bare thighs something told her his mind was elsewhere. 

“Strip,” he demanded, and she eagerly removed her dress, unbuckling her garters and slowly removing her stockings. She began to take off her undergarments when Niles stopped her, once more grabbing her wrists. While before it had felt soft and gentle, it now felt like a display of dominance, and she found herself feeling quite small- and she felt her heart pound in her chest from excitement.

“Let me look at you,” he said softly, and began to circle her, looking her up and down, his eye tracing over every inch of her body. She gulped, feeling more than a little self-conscious.

“You’re a pretty thing, aren’t you?” His words were kind, but his tone held the same dominance as when he’d grabbed her wrists moments ago. His fingertips traced over a thin scar on her side from the battlefield, and his gaze softened for a moment, before it returned to her face.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Take it off,” he breathed, beginning to strip his clothes off himself. Not once did his eye leave her body, watching as she shyly exposed herself to him.

She felt her cheeks burning, not wanting to admit even to herself that she could feel herself growing more and more aroused as she watched him strip- never mind that she wanted nothing more than for him to take her immediately upon seeing that he wasn’t wearing any smallclothes.

It was all she could do to keep her hands at her sides. Part of her wanted to tend to her growing arousal, part of her wanted to cover herself. But she forced her hands to remain at her side, even as he stepped towards her. She didn’t flinch (but certainly let out a gasp) as he gave her another smack to the rear, harder this time, and she pressed her lips together once more as she stifled a moan. 

“You truly do like that, don’t you…?”

“Y-yes, I… I do.”

“Even this?” Harder this time, and she cried out in response, her entire body quivering. She felt something drip down her leg- something Niles took noticed of as well. 

He stooped down, tracing up the line of the drop with his fingertip, circling back to her front and pressing it to her lips. She happily took his finger into her mouth, almost innocently making eye contact as she sucked on it. Her tongue licked it clean, and while her own taste was something she was unaccustomed to, it was clear he was pleased. 

He kissed her- hard. Their lips pressed against one another, moans audible as his hands moved to her legs, lifting her up and carrying her to the table nearby. He set her down, pushing her down with a hint of roughness. His hand gently closed around her neck, and almost immediately her lips curled into a breathless, if sheepish, smile.

“Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir!” She loved when he talked dirty- to this point all his words had been sweet and loving, and she found this side of him so hot that she feared she might be burned.

He looked down at her, feeling his fingers press against the blood vessels on either side of her neck- just for a moment but enough to make her head spin. When he released the pressure, his other hand began to toy with her body- running across her skin, squeezing her breasts, pinching nipples.

“I’m going to hold you against this table and I’m going to fuck your pussy until you can’t even move. And then I’ll carry you to the bed and fuck you some more… In the morning, I’ll tie you up and fuck you again. Maybe I’ll use your mouth or ass instead… After all, I plan to use every one of your holes, slut.”

Every time he said that word she wanted to whimper in delight. She could practically feel herself getting wetter, feel her clit swelling and begging for contact. 

“P-please… Use me as you see fit, sir.”

“Oh, of course.” He laughed darkly as he began to press the tip of his cock against her entrance, and she cried out from that alone. Already she was so sensitive, so desperate for touch, that that alone made her feel on cloud nine.

His hand remained around her neck as he slid inside, his thick member filling her and stretching her walls. Her toes curled and her legs wrapped around his waist as he began to fuck her, scarcely giving her a moment to adjust before he set a rough, fast pace. Her moans were loud and filled the room as the table protested under her, but he kept going, eager to hear those moans become screams. His free hand roughly rubbed at her clit, and almost immediately his wish came true- she let out a loud cry, back arching and eyes squeezing shut. She cursed aloud, Niles’s name tumbling off her lips gracelessly, her walls tightening around him. He kept rubbing, calloused fingers playing her the way a musician might play a harp, her voice creating a song depicting pure ecstasy.

“Are you going to cum, you whore?” He asked, managing to keep his voice even despite how aroused by the sight of his wife coming undone under him made him.

“Y-yes… Y-yes, Yes sir!” Corrin, on the other hand, had a voice that was breathless and gasping for breath, her words more moans and screams of delight than actual speech. 

“Then cum for me. Say your master’s name.” 

First off her lips was another brief curse, swiftly followed by a loud cry of his name that swiftly devolved into a moan. Her entire body tensed and her eyes rolled back, uncaring how lewd her expression looked but drunk on the pleasure.

“… You realize I’m not done yet, don’t you, slut?” He wanted badly to keep fucking her there on the table until they’d both exhausted themselves, but he had promised her the bed, after all. Slowly he slid out of her, leaving her whining from the sudden emptiness. He picked her up and kissed her on the forehead with surprising tenderness. “You doing okay, love?”

“Y-yeah,” she murmured breathlessly in reply. “Just… k-keep going, please!”

“Your wish is my command…”

He set her onto the bed, helping her onto all fours before getting onto the bed on his knees behind her. With little warning he slammed back into her, and almost immediately she cried out. He slid back, his cock almost entirely out of her, before roughly pushing back in at the same angle, and she nearly screamed once more. He picked up the pace, hands on her hips as he matched the rhythm he’d set on the table, one hand reaching back after a moment to smack her rear again. She cried out in delight, her arms wobbling as she found it harder and harder to keep herself stable.

Another spank, and her arms gave out, and while the position was a bit uncomfortable she found herself not really caring. And based on the fact that she soon felt Niles's hand on the back of her head as he fucked her into the mattress, she safely assumed he liked the sudden shift as well.

She opened her mouth to ask for more stimulation, like he’d done before, but it seemed the idea was already on his mind. He reached around and began to rub her clit as he’d done prior, eager to make her cum again. He felt himself getting closer and closer to climax as well, and he wanted to get her off at least two more times before then.

So he decided to pull out the big guns. 

He leaned in close, ensuring she could feel his breath on her ear. His voice was a low, growling whisper.

“You’re a good little whore, taking my cock like this. Can you feel how deep inside I’m reaching? I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow, understand? And I’m going to cum inside you, and fill you up with my seed, got it? And then we'll do this all over again...”

Corrin let out an ecastatic yes, and he bit her ear, tugging gently on the pointed tip. She cried out again, and he felt the signs of her getting ready to cum once more. Her body tensed up, and he felt her release cover him as he growled, almost feral, into her ear.

He sped up at that, refusing to give her a break, pulling back just enough that his breath ghosted over her ear, his hand tangling into her hair and roughly pulling back- which caused her to moan even louder, back arching and talon-tipped fingers clutching at the sheets for purchase.

And then she opened her mouth once more, and just when he’d thought it would be impossible to grow even more aroused by the situation…

“P-please… p-please cum! Cum inside me, f-fill me up!”

It only took a few moments for him to gladly comply, sticky, hot release spilling from his cock and coating her inner walls. The feeling of the warmth filling her insides was enough to send her over the edge as well, and after a moment Corrin went limp. Niles didn’t hesitate to join her, though he at least managed to pull out and flop beside her instead of on top of her. She was strong, but he guessed that now would be a bad time to just collapse.

The bedroom was quiet, a stark contrast to the pleasured screams from both parties just moments before. The sheets were damp with sweat and cum and probably a little drool, but at the moment, neither party cared entirely too much. Niles moved to embrace her, protectively pulling her close and kissing her forehead and cheek and nose. Corrin let out a breathless laugh, hands resting calmly on his chest.

“Are you happy, love?” He asked, his gaze warm and caring. Corrin nodded, opening her eyes to meet his, one hand reaching up to brush a bit of hair from his face.

“Very. Did… Did I do well?”

“Oh, you did amazing.”

There was another moment of peaceful silence before Corrin looked up at him with a sheepish smile. “Can we really do this again tomorrow morning?”

“Give me about twenty minutes and we can have more fun tonight.”

With a bit of laughter from Corrin, he rolled on top of her, kissing her, eager to see where she wished to take the direction of the rest of the night.


End file.
